


Today's Different

by Muaythai



Category: FFC-Acrush (Band), Fanxyred, THE9 (Band)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muaythai/pseuds/Muaythai
Summary: The night after the douyin video happened.
Relationships: Lin Fan | Marco/Lu Keran, Lin Fan/Lu Keran
Kudos: 5





	Today's Different

**Author's Note:**

> *pst, this is just a ff and a lie hehehe, don't take it too serious, they are still a bestfriend 
> 
> This is the douyin video i mean https://twitter.com/steponmeyuxin/status/1318493587286290433?s=19
> 
> okay as usual, please ignore the typos and grammar hehehe. And this is so so short, well it's a ficlet

**LIN FAN POV**

Me and my girlfriend, Lu Keran, went to the famous restaurant, finally after our last meet at the final night, we met again.

Keran asked me to make a douyin together that I gladly accepted. We smile so brightly and do cute interactions there. But soon after we finished making the douyin, Keran's face turned normal again and looked a bit uncomfortable. 

Well, I know why she’s like that. But I don’t want to admit it, not until she tells me first. 

But I’ll tell you first why Keran asked me to make a douyin together even though she looked uncomfortable around me. Because it isn’t for us, it’s for our fans.

It hurts my heart knowing that now she feels uncomfortable around me when we’re so comfortable around and even will cuddle 24/7 before.  
.  
.  
.  
We finished our dinner and Keran invited me to go to the first place we met. The place where our eyes met and feelings started to bloom. The place where we made a promise to chase our dream together.

While walking there, the atmosphere that surrounds us isn’t good, it doesn’t feel right and I hate this. Usually we’ll talk and dissing each other or will just recall our memories.

But today’s different. We just keep the silence all over the way, and I hate myself for not having the courage to open up the conversation.

“Here we are,” You said.

Today’s different.

“Lin Fan”

Today’s different. I keep saying that in my mind

“I want to tell you something"

Why is today different?

“It’s about me, about you, and…”

I know very well why today’s different. Because today...

“About us” 

Because today, our relationship will come to an end. I know it, I know you don't love me anymore.

"Thank you for the past 4 years" I said it first, because I can’t, I don’t want to hear you say that one painfull world.

Ahh… even though I wanted to say 'Goodbye' to you, I can't, I know I'll cry if I said that.

Then, silence came, I wanted to say something, I searched all things in my mind, just to find that I still love you.

"It's okay, I'm fine" I said to you while looking at your worried face.

All you do is just stand there, stunned. You must be thinking how did I know about this, right? Well I know it very well since the past 2 years. And I thought I already got used to this situation, the situation that I've seen for the past 2 years, the situation where you don't love me anymore. 

But deep in my heart, I still hope this all is a lie.

But in the end, I can't hide my pale face. I lowered my head, decided my gaze to the ground. Too afraid to see you. 

"Are you really fine?" You asked. 

_'I'm not'_ I answered in my mind.  
_'I need you to hug me now. I don't need anything else anymore. Please, if you just could just kiss me for the last time'_

"I already said 'I'm fine' Didn't I?" I finally can face you again. There were no tears in there, because I know I have to let you go.

You sigh in relief seeing that I'm not crying.

"Okay"  
"And... Lin Fan…”  
"..."  
“Goodbye"

 _'Finally, you said that'_ I thought.

And without I know it, You were already near me. It isn't like that I want us to be like this forever. You just wanted to wipe my tears which it seems I didn't know have fallen.

I'm still crying. I don't think you will remember our beautiful memories. Or it was just me that thought that time was beautiful.

Did you remember the time you said "I won't leave you Lin Fan, we’ll always be together" that day? I remember it clearly. It made me really happy and glad.

But, maybe promise really meant to be broken.

"I'm really fine. You can go now, you know? I'll be in here for a while" I said while crying to you. The fact that this is where we first met, hurted me more.

You looked at me worriedly. But, you still smile and move your feet away from me.

I fell on the ground. Cried loudly. The one who I love had disappeared. 

_'Please remember me'  
‘Please remember me, Lu Keran’  
'Please pick a girl who loves you so much like I do' _  
I wished in my heart. 

_'Even if we were apart, even if we couldn't see each other,'_

_'My feeling won't budge from this place'_

_'This feeling is still for you. And only you’_

_‘Goodbye, my love’  
‘Goodbye, Lu Keran’ _  
.  
.  
.  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *pst, if you want to read my other au, just go to my pinned tweet at @/steponmeyuxin


End file.
